Legendary Journey
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: "You're a Source, Ash. It attracts pokémon to you like Ursaring to honey." "Wait? I'm a what now?" What if Ash's journey started out differently? What would it change? Join Ash as he tries to find his way in life and find out for yourself. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Henlo and welcome my little Nuggies, to the rewrite (again) of His Legacy. As you can see I've switched the title (again) and hopefully I'll be more satisfied with this rewrite than I was with the last one. I have kept some things the same while others have changed completely and I dearly hope that you enjoy the story as much as I hope to enjoy writing it. As usual this will be SLASH!

First things first, I felt like I was rushing the fanfic too much hence the rewriting; I kept getting stuck or blocked and it was making me frustrated. I felt as though I didn't give Ash much time to develop as a character before introducing him to Caellum. So it's going to be a bit before Ash meets him.

Secondly, I didn't like the way I wrote the Riolu situation. The whole thing just felt childish to me. So that'll be introduced later.

Lastly, if any one of you have any suggestions on what pokémon you may want Ash to have feel free to let me know in a review or comment.

Rating: M

Pairings: Ash KetchumxCaellum Grey

Chapter Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution!

* * *

A young teen about sixteen years of age sat at his desk groaning over his summer homework as he ran a gloved hand through his black hair making it stick up in different directions. He set down his pencil as he sat back and stretched making his back pop. He looked over to look at the yellow electric mouse sleeping on his bed. He had met the pokémon when he was younger being attacked by a small flock of Spearow. He covered the pokémon with his body until the Spearow left leaving them both bleeding a bruised. Since then Pikachu had never left his side and Ash never left the pokémon's side. They were inseparable.

He walked over to his bag opening it and emptying it out onto his bed as he looked to his Xtransceiver to see the time. He was due to leave soon so he could finally start his pokémon journey. The League had released a statement the year before he was suppose to start his journey when he was twelve stating that they were pushing the age up to sixteen due to children mistreating pokémon and not being educated enough to take care of them. They made professors all over the Kanto region start giving lessons when they could about pokémon, how to take care of them, typing, fighting, grooming, feeding, breeding, coordinating, and such on. The lessons were to last four years.

"Chaa," Ash heard Pikachu yawn softly before the yellow mouse joined the items on the bed. The teen smiled and gave Pikachu a scratch behind his ear before he opening his notes on his Xtransceiver to make sure he had everything.

"Alright Pikachu," he said, "let's see if we have everything before we go." He read off the list and watched Pikachu grab each item that was being listed off. He nodded once he was done with the list and began packing it all back in his bag thanking Arceus that he was able to get a limited edition bag that had the same technology as a pokéball meaning he was able to fit more in the bag than in most bags.

He shouldered the bag and let Pikachu climb on his shoulder before walking out of his childhood room. He took a deep breath before walking down the stairs to greet his mother in the kitchen. "Morning Mom," he said stopping so Pikachu could hop down onto the table as Ash placed his bag on the ground by one of the legs, "What's all of this?" he asked as he spotted a wrapped package and a few baggies filled with baked goods and sandwiches his mom made.

"Oh Ash dear! Morning," Delia Ketchum greeted as she turned to look at her son. Her auburn hair shinned in the sunlight that filtered through the window as her honey whiskey eyes, much like his own without the red tint, looked at him filled with love and a tint of sadness. She didn't want to see her baby leave. "These are for you," she said as she placed her hands on apron clad hips, "I made the sandwiches and baked goods, but the package is something that came in this morning that I got for you. Go ahead and open it while I make you some breakfast before you go."

Ash sent her a wide smile before grabbing his bag to put the food in. He then reached over and grabbed the package. He painstaking unwrapped it knowing his Mom didn't like messes and threw away the wrapping before looking over the present. "Mom," he said softly as he grabbed the items in the bag.

The first item was a TM pass usable up to five times for the permanent TMs. The second item, or items, were clothes for colder weather and while his Mom liked making their own clothes he knew she couldn't make anything for extreme colder weather that she knew her son would encounter on his journey. The last item was a surprise, "Mom, where did you get this?" Ash asked as he picked up an egg in an incubator. The egg was a pale blue with a white spots on the top and bottom and speckling of green color here and there on the blue spots.

Delia giggled at his reaction to it, "Oh that egg," she said softly, "you can thank Samuel for that. His Dragonite had come in one day last week with it. It seems as though his Dragonite had found it while flying and deemed it abandoned and wanted to give it to you as a present for your journey. That dragon really likes you and the rub downs you have given him over the years."

Ash looked at her wide eyed as it was hard enough to get a Dratini or any of its evolutions let alone an egg of its line. He had only known two people to ever have a Dragonite, Professor Samuel Oak and his Uncle Lance, who had three of its line. "Can I call Uncle Lance?!" he asked excitedly holding the egg tightly against himself before setting it on the table since Pikachu wanted to take a sniff at it.

"Of course you can," she said as she smiled before turning back to make breakfast.

"Oh and Mom," Ash said as picked up both Pikachu and the egg to carry to the living room, "Thank you. I really appreciate the gifts."

"Your welcome dear," she said smiling softly to herself.

Ash left the kitchen and walked down the hall to the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the soft beige couch before putting the egg on the coffee table. Ash brought up his Xtransceiver and dialed the number for his Uncle. He pet Pikachu as it dialed and rang.

"Hello?" Ash looked down and grinned as he saw the familiar red hair of his Uncle.

"Hi Uncle Lance!" Ash greeted as he let his arm rest on the coffee table, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well. A little busy, but not busy enough not to talk to you for a few minutes," Lance said as he smiled at the teen, "How are you this morning?"

Ash sent him a smirked before replying, "Ecstatic. Especially after receiving this." Ash moved the camera to face the egg in its incubator and let his Uncle get a good look before turning it back to himself.

"I-Is that what I think it is?!" Lance asked incredulously after recovering from having a slack jaw.

"Mhmm," Ash hummed as Pikachu curled up on his lap wanting pets, "Professor Oak's Dragonite was flying around and found it abandoned apparently. I guess I made a really good impression on him that he wanted to give it to me to raise."

Lance had to give the teen a soft smile as he listened, "It's quite a privilege to be chosen to raise a dragon," he said softly as he remembered when he got his first Dragonite, Agni.

Ash nodded letting Lance have a moment before asking him what he needed to know about taking care of the egg until it hatches before asking about the after hatching care. He learned that while the incubator was all good and well for the egg during its development stages it was human touch and that closeness towards the end of the incubation period that gave the pokémon the imprint of the caretaker and that is how the pokémon knew who would take care of it after it hatches. It lets the pokémon know when it's safe to hatch.

Ash took note of what his Uncle was telling him as he kept giving the egg glances. "I hope everything turns out alright," he said softly once he said his goodbyes to his uncle. He leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath and stretched until he felt his back pop.

"Ash honey! Breakfast!"

"Coming!"

* * *

After eating Ash grabbed his bag, egg and Pikachu before heading out to the Lab to get registered to start his journey. He took in his little town since he knew it would be a while before he came back. He greeted neighbors and smiled at children walking around with their parents pokémon all the while taking in the natural smells of the outdoors. It took him all of ten minutes to get to the Lab and saw that Leaf, Gary, and Jake, a newcomer to the town, were already there waiting outside for the doors to open.

"Ashy boy! About time you get here," Gary called out with a cheeky smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh hush," Ash said as he stopped before them.

"What is that?" Leaf asked once she got a look at what Ash held in his arms.

Ash couldn't help the chuckle and smirk as he answered her, "Oh only a Dratini egg." Ash took in the shocked faces of the three of them as the doors opened behind the trio, "Morning Professor," Ash greeted as he stepped forward.

"Morning my dear boy," Oak replied back before looking at his grandson and the other two trainers and their shocked faces before looking at Ash then the egg in his arms. Pikachu chittered softly in greeting before the older man ushered all of them inside with a small shake of his head.

Ash waited behind the other three as they chose their pokémon from the three Regional Starters. Leaf had chosen the calm grass type, Bulbasaur, who she had nicknamed Saur. Jake, had gotten the rambunctious fire type, Charmander. While Gary, who was dead set on the cocky water type, got Squirtle. All in all Ash thought that the pokémon had matched their trainers perfectly.

After the other got their pokémon they were all given five pokéballs and a pokédex. Leaf had gotten a green one, Gary got a purple one, Jake got a yellow one, and Ash was given a red one. They were told that their 'dexes were used as their IDs while on their journey and if at any point they decided to stop they would have to get a civilian ID. They were also told that the 'dexes could not be replaced.

Ash stayed back as the others left the Lab to begin to make their way to the next town. "Um Professor," Ash asked softly as he looked down at his egg, "Can you call your Dragonite? I would like to thank him for the gift." He looked up after a moment to see the Professor nod before he was led to the PokéAcres.

He stood beside the Professor silently as older man let out a few sharp whistles into the air. "By the way Ash," Oak said as they waited for the dragon, "I would like to ask you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped down to play with a few playful Growlithe that wanted to play with the yellow mouse.

"I have a package that needs delivered and it's really sensitive information and I cannot send it over PokéCarrier or in an email. For one the people I need it sent to do not use technologies such as computers or phones, and secondly I do not trust any others for this task," Oak said as he took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

Before the teen could ask anything else a loud thumping sound reverberated through the air and looking up he was greeted to a large mass of a familiar pokémon. He smiled as he saw the familiar bright orange scales glittering in the sun as the dragon landed on the ground before the duo. The Dragonite, Azar, gave them both a soft crooning sound before Ash approached the dragon. The teen whispered softly to the dragon as he scratched under its jaw thanking him for the egg and promising that he'll come back soon after it hatches so he could see the little Dratini. The dragon groaned softly as he nudged the little human in thanks before he took off again to do its patrols around the pastures.

"Sorry professor," Ash apologized as he moved back to the older man just as Pikachu joined them once again after the Growlithe ran off to play with someone else, "So where is the package needing to go?"

Oak chuckled as the teen quickly got back on topic, "There's a kingdom past Pewter called Rota," he said as he led Ash back inside, "The information needs to go to the Queen and only to the Queen, I believe her name is Ilene. I can give you a pass signed by myself to give to the guardsman guarding the castle entrance."

Ash bit his lip softly as he thought it over and pulled up the Region map up on his Xtransceiver to see where this kingdom was. After a few moments he sighed and nodded agreeing to take it. After all it wasn't too out of the way and who knows he might catch a rare pokémon or two there. He was given the package a few minutes after he agreed to take it and promptly put it in his bag once it was in his possession. He bade the Professor a farewell before leaving the Labs and headed down the dirt road he knew would take him to the next town.

"Well Pikachu," Ash said softly as he took in the sounds of the wild around them, "Let's mosey."

* * *

A/N: If anyone can guess who said, "Let's mosey." Gets brownie points and a shoutout in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Henlo and welcome my little Nuggies, to the rewrite (again) of His Legacy. As you can see I've switched the title (again) and hopefully I'll be more satisfied with this rewrite than I was with the last one. I have kept some things the same while others have changed completely and I do dearly hope that you enjoy the story as much as I hope to enjoy writing it.

Rating: M

Pairings: Ash KetchumxCaellum Grey

Chapter Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eevee-lution(s)!

A/N: Thank you afraidofspiders and Darknesspool14 as well as the Guest review. I am in fact doing well and I'm glad you like the story so far! Davycrockett100 thank you as well! I'm glad you think my story (well all the ones you comment the same comment on) is awesome!

Sakihinata, it is! Congrats you got the brownie points and a shout out! As an added bonus this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

Ash took deep slow breaths as he walked along the path out of Pallet. He always enjoyed nature and being outdoors no matter the weather it always managed to calm him down and made him become more focused. He hummed a little tune he made up when he was younger as Pikachu hopped down to chitter with a few of the wild Caterpie that were also enjoying the sunlight. He trusted Pikachu not to lag too far behind as he continued to walk past the yellow mouse.

He chuckled as he heard Pikachu squeak behind him before the soft sounds of the pokémon running were heard. He felt Pikachu jump up and latch onto his shoulder. He reached up and scratched Pikachu behind his ear as he kept walking making the yellow mouse purr as his favorite spot was scratched. The route between Viridian and Pallet was usually quiet and not a lot of action in terms of attacks from wild pokémon.

Ash kept hummed softly as he walked. The small sticks and fallen leaves crunch under each foot step as his feet took him further and further from his childhood home. He listened to the wild pokémon frolicking and playing and he was so caught up in listening to the sounds of nature that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He had gone off the path to the next town and ended up being lost in the woods, but he wasn't scared. He had Pikachu and a map in his pokédex.

Pulling out his 'dex he started to get concerned when it wouldn't turn on. No matter what button he pushed nothing turned on his 'dex. Looking away from the device he looked around to see if anything seemed familiar before picking a direction and walked towards it. Pikachu stayed on his shoulder as he walked and seemed to be on constant alert and Ash didn't know if it was because there was danger around or if he was picking up on Ash's feelings of unease.

The path Ash took seemed to go on for hours as Ash noticed that the sun was going deeper past the horizon and the other side of the sky darkened as the moon rose. He was thankful that at least there wasn't a storm heading his way.

"_Where-"_

"Huh?" Ash spoke out loud as he stopped in his tracks. Looking around he didn't see anything or anyone that could have spoken.

Pikachu perked up on his shoulder as harsh wind blew through the path. His small nose twitched before he jumped off Ash's shoulder and dashed into the bushes.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out before rushing to catch up with his yellow mouse. He dodged through thorny bushes and long vines that threatened to catch anything in its path. He spotted the yellow mouse a few times before coming to a stop when he entered a clearing.

"Pikachu," Ash said softly as he saw his best friend. Beside Pikachu was a pokémon he had only seen on tv, but there was a different color to it. Pulling out his dex, not remembering that it had died for a moment, but was surprised that it actually turned on.

"Huh," Ash hummed softly before shaking his head. He'd think about it later. Aiming it at the pokémon he quickly scanned it.

_Metang- Entry #375_

_The Iron Claw pokémon, Metang, is formed when two Beldum fuse together. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system forming one brain which is then connected to its Hive it stays with. Metang, and its evolutions, have a hard enough body that not even a jet can penetrate its hide. This Pokémon can turn its arms to the rear for traveling at high speeds up to 60 miles per hour as it hunts for its prey. This Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power. It adores magnetic minerals which if often found in Nosepass._

_Metang knows the moves- Confusion, Metal Claw, Shadow Ball, and has an egg move Psychic._

_Its ability is Clear Body._

_Note: This pokémon is considered Shiny due to its coloration and therefore its stats are different from normal Metang._

Ash looked over at the weak looking Metang and studied it. Its' silver coloring glinted in the dying sunlight making it look reddish orange. Its' spikes were yellow in coloration and its eyes gleamed bright red as it looked at Ash in what Ash could only describe as fear and desperation.

"Hello," Ash said softly as he slowly approached the downed pokémon. It looked as if it were injured. "Can I help you?" he asked once he was kneeling down beside Pikachu. His companion squeaked out making the red eyes look at him. The dark haired teen kept quiet as Pikachu communicated that Ash wanted to help it. As Pikachu spoke to Metang Ash slowly got out two potion bottles and a Sitrus berry for it to examine.

"_Help… me?"_

Ash looked up to see the Metang looking at him. "W-Was that you?" he asked. He was use to being around Psychic types sure, but his mothers' Mr. Mime never spoke to them like that. Metang slowly nodded to answer his question.

"Stay still for me," Ash said as he got closer to the pokémon with one of the potions. He gently picked up one of its claws and sprayed where there were scratches and bruises before moving along. He ended up needing a third potion once Ash had gotten to Metangs' underside and saw that there was a larger scratch. Once he was done with the potions he hand fed the Metang the Sitrus berry.

"_Thank… you," _Metang communicated softly in Ash's head.

"Of course!" Ash said watching as the Metang was floating in air, "I'm glad you are feeling better!" Metang nodded slowly before its attention was brought over to Pikachu from a series of squeaks. Ash kept quiet once again as they communicated and pulled out his egg to look over. It was still warm and its pulse was calm. It was still a ways away from hatching.

"_Human," _Ash looked over when he heard Metang speak, "_Go with."_

The dark haired teen looked at the pokémon with wide eyes, "Why?" He asked, "Isn't your Hive nearby?"

Metang slowly shook his head, "_Gone… Abandoned."_

Ash bit his lip and nodded before digging a pokéball out of his belt and held it out, "I'll be more than happy to have you in my family," he said softly letting Metang press the button. Once the metallic pokémon was settled in the ball Ash let out a long sigh. "I'll never abandon you," he said softly to the pokéball and he felt it warm up and wiggle slightly. He placed the pokéball in his belt promising to let Metang out after a trip to a PokéCenter to make sure it was okay.

"Let's get out of here Pikachu," Ash said once his yellow companion was on his shoulder once more. Pulling out his dex once again he pulled up his map since his dex decided to work once again and he wondered if it was because of Metang that it malfunctioned earlier. Looking over the map he found that he wasn't that far from Viridian and made the decision to continue through the night to the town.

Once he was back on the path Ash kept quiet since he didn't want to disturb any of the sleeping pokémon and get attacked because they were startled. He was correct in his timing as he managed to get to the town within the next hour. He got a room for himself and asked Nurse Joy to look over Metang and Pikachu. Using the time that they were looked over Ash got his room, took a shower, ate dinner in the cafeteria, and cuddled with his egg in the lounge.

Sitting there he took out his notebook he had stashed in his bag and began to take notes on the two pokémon in his tiny family. Looking over Pikachu's entry the mouse had a lot of work to do in order to be able to fight in Pewters' Gym.

_Pikachu- Entry #25_

_The electric mouse pokemon. It's in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it's unable to fully discharge the electricity it keeps within its electrical sac. While sleeping, it generates electricity in the sacs in its cheeks and keeps a constant flow of electricity through its fur to ward off any predators while it sleeps. If it's not getting enough sleep or if it gets sick it will be able to use only weak electricity._

_This pokemon is male and knows the moves: Agility, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunderbolt, and has the egg move Electro Ball._

_Its ability is Static._

He knew he was going to get Pikachu to to learn Iron Tail to help with his fight at Pewter, and after that he'll get Pikachu started on Volt Tackle since he already knew Agility. Pkachus' electric attacks will help once the electric mouse learned how to do the moves at the same time.

For Metang, he decided to try and teach it Magnet Rise and Protect. The more heavy hitting moves would be able to be learned when it evolved into Metagross so he just wanted to make sure his newest pokémon could defend itself while dealing the softer hitting attacks. He hopes he could get another pokémon on the road to Pewter to help with the gym battle.

Ash was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a red haired girl approaching where he sat on the sofa. He looked up sharply when he heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see an angry red head in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked as he put his dex and notebook down on his lap.

"Yeah you can! Your Pikachu fried my bike!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms just under her breasts, "It's your pokémon that did it so you have to buy me a new bike!"

Ash looked at her confused as the red head got even more heated. "What?" he asked as he closed his book and placed it in his bag with his dex, "My Pikachu never let out any electric attacks during the journey here. What makes you think it was my Pikachu and how did you know I have a Pikachu in the first place?"

The red head glared down at him before replying, "Who else could it be then, huh?! I saw you with the Pikachu walking through the woods after frying my bike!"

"As I've said before Pikachu didn't let out any electric attacks on our way here. I wasn't even on the paths to get here and I certainly didn't see you!" he defended himself.

"Ash Ketchum! Your pokémon are ready at the front counter!"

"Now please, stop accusing people of things that they didn't even do," Ash said as he got up to go get his pokémon from Nurse Joy. He ignored that the girl, who hasn't even introduced herself, followed him to the front counter.

"Mr. Ketchum here they are! You're Pikachu is just fine, but I do recommend that he let out some electricity for the overloads his sacs," Nurse Joy said as Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him softly making his hair stick up a bit, "You're Metang is as good as new! You did a wonderful job with the potions and the wounds your Metang had sustained were almost completely healed before you got it here."

"Really? That's great!" Ash said as he set both of the balls on his belt.

"I do have some concerns with Metang. I am not really familiar with its species, but I do know that he seems a bit young and underdeveloped to have left his Hive," she said as she folded her hands on the counter, "If I have your permission I would like to get in contact with the Stone family in Hoenn on your behalf; just to make sure Metang is completely fine with being away from its Hive. They are the people to go to about the Beldum evolution line."

Ash chewed his lip softly and thought the option over. He wanted the best for Metang of course, but he was also a bit apprehensive since he didn't want Metang, his newest family member, to be taken away. He looked over at Pikachu, who only looked at him in curiosity, before turning back to Nurse Joy. "Okay," he agreed as he gave her a small nod, "Anything to make sure Metang is whole and healthy."

Nurse Joy sent the small teen a smile before replying, "If you don't mind staying here for a moment I'll make the call." Ash watched as Nurse Joy stepped away and spoke to her Chansey before she walked to the back where Ash assumed was where he office is. He still ignored the girl standing behind him and almost forgot she was there until she piped up.

"I guess it really wasn't your Pikachu."

Ash turned to look at her and saw a softer expression on her face than there was a few moments ago. "Yeah. I did tell you that," he said before licking his dry lips and went to turn back to the counter. She stopped him though with a few more muttered words.

"I'm sorry. I hope your Metang is alright."

Ash didn't say anything since she had moved away and walked to the front doors. He cleared his throat as she walked out and he turned away to look at the counter again. "So Pikachu," Ash said getting his yellow mouses' attention, "I've decided that you'll be learning Iron Tail before we go fight the Pewter Gym, but it might not be until after we do the drop off for Professor Oak. After you master Iron Tail you will be working on Volt Tackle."

Pikachu looked at him interested before letting out a soft chitter and gave Ash a nod though he did tilt his head in confusion. Ash chuckled softly before replying to the unspoken question, "I'll be tying a rock to your tail to strengthen it and after its as strong as it can be you'll be smashing your tail against rocks until it hardens. At least that's what all of the training videos say to start out with."

Ash watched as Pikachu sagged in fake exhaustion and he gave the dramatic Pikachu a chuckle and a scratch behind his ear. "Mr. Ketchum?" Nurse Joy said as she approached the counter once again, "I've just spoken to Mr. Stone and he is going to be sending his son, Steven Stone, to look over your Metang, but he won't be able to come to this Region for a few days due to some business. He requests that you stay here for at least four days and he'll be here on the third day."

Ash let out a soft sigh and nodded, "Can I have a room for that many days?" he asked as he picked Pikachu up from where he lay on the counter.

"Of course! You'll be in room six," she said as she entered his information on her computer before handing him a key, "Food is served at anytime in the cafeteria, just head over and ask the cooks for anything. They also make pokéfood!"

Ash thanked her as he put the key in his pocket and walked away from the counter. He would get food soon, but he needed to call Professor Oak and let him know about the delay. Letting out a sigh he quickly walked up the steps to the upper floors of the Center to get to his room and he was just glad that his room was on the floor just above the ground floor and not on the floor above that one.

Opening the room he flipped the switch to turn the lights on letting him see the room. His room had a rather large bed and he assumed it was for the trainers that liked to have their pokémon snuggle on their bed with them. He could see that seeing as he liked having Pikachu sleep on the bed with him. He felt safer.

Setting his bag down he let Pikachu on he bed and sat down with his back against the headboard and his knee bent so he could rest his arm on it when he made his call. Opening his Xtransceiver he dialed the number for Professor Oak's personal computer and waited for the older man to answer. It took a few minutes, but Professor Oak finally picked up.

"Ash, my boy!" he exclaimed as his black eyes lit up in joy, "How are you?"

Ash gave the professor a small smile, "It's going well, but I have hit a snag. I have to stay in Viridian for a few days."

Oak's eyes went from joyful to serious as each word left his pseudo grandsons' mouth, "What do you mean?" he asked as he took in how tired Ash looked.

Ash started to explain what had happened since he left Pallet, the Metang he caught, the still unnamed girl, and what Nurse Joy said about Metang and the Stone family. "I promise I'll get your package to Rota as soon as I can. I just," Ash paused and took a deep breath, "I want to make sure Metang is okay."

Oak looked at the young teen and gave him a smile, "It's quite alright, Ash. I understand about wanting to make sure your pokémon are healthy and the best they can be. There's no need to rush, just make sure your Metang is good," the older man said and he saw the tension in Ash's shoulders relax, "Now, if I may, can I see your Metang? I must admit I have only seen their evolved counterparts since Metang usually stay in their Hives."

The dark haired teen chuckled and nodded, "Of course! Don't be shocked though," Ash said as he grabbed Metangs' ball and pressed the button to release his psychic friend. The artificial lights in the room glinted off the silver dual type as it floated a foot above his bed.

"_Friend," _came the soft greeting from Metang.

"Feeling better?" Ash asked as he gave his newest friend a smile and received a nod for an answer, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Metang floated over and peered at the small screen once Ash pointed out that was were the someone was at. "Oh Ash," Oak said once he got a glimpse of Metang, "Its beautiful!"

Ash chuckled and smiled at his response, "Thanks, but tell that to Metang not me." Metang floated there watching the play by play of its new friend and the person it just met. Ash had spoken to the Professor for a little while longer before bidding him a goodnight and decided to eat before going to bed no matter how tired he was.

After consuming his food and getting his pokémon their food, a bowl of ketchup covered food for Pikachu, and a heaping bowl of mineral for Metang, he told Metang of his plan in its training and that they would start bright and early the next two days as they waited on Mr. Stone to arrive the day after next. As Ash relaxed on the bed all he could hope for was for the assessment on Metang to go smoothly and that Metang wouldn't be taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

Henlo and welcome my little Nuggies, to the rewrite (again) of His Legacy. As you can see I've switched the title (again) and hopefully I'll be more satisfied with this rewrite than I was with the last one. I have kept some things the same while others have change completely and I do dearly hope that you enjoy the story as much as I hope to enjoy writing it.

Rating: M

Pairings: Ash KetchumxCaellum Grey

Chapter Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eevee-lution(s)!

_This is what Pokéspeak looks like._

Dear Guest, yes Caelumm Grey is an OC. He's my OC, I created him, I own him. He has not been nor never will be a part of the canon pokémon franchise. Hence, OC, in the story description.

To another Guest, (wish you gave the review with a name), thank you so much! I'm ecstatic that you are enjoying my stories and hope you will continue to read them! Thank you for joining my journey in fanfiction writing.

A/N: This is important please read. In this chapter it may seem that Ash is getting a lot of impossible pokémon at once (aka shinys), but there is a reason for them to flock Ash. I've had this idea for these two pokémon since the first writing of this fanfiction and had planned on them being introduced later in the fic, but I thought why the heck not and did it sooner. If anything Metang was a last minute write in that I so happen to make shiny. So please just keep giving this fic a chance.

* * *

The day started early for Ash as his internal alarm clock made him get up as the sun rose above the tree line. Instead of immediately jumping up from the bed, since he just had time to roam around as he waited for the Stone family representative, he laid there with his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of being curled up with his pokémon. Pikachu was right beside him curled up between his arm and his side as he slept. The static coursing through his fur made him tingle a bit, but he ignored it in favor of the mouses' warmth.

Metang was by his feet since that was were there was more room for its large figure. The normally red vibrant eyes were closed and the soft sounds of metal clinking together entered his ears as Metang breathed in its sleep. It wasn't too loud so he was able to tune it out.

He stayed there just laying there enjoying being lazy for the moment before Pikachu woke up with a yawn and a stretch. He kept his eyes closed as Pikachu climbed up onto his chest to get more comfortable. "Don't get comfy Pikachu," Ash whispered as he opened one eye to look at the yellow mouse, "We got some training to do."

He chuckled as he heard Pikachu let out a whine before slowly getting off his chest so he could sit up. When he sat up he saw that Metang had woken up and was just floating there staring at them.

"Good Morning, Metang," Ash greeted as he stretched until his back popped.

_Morning Friend._

"I think today it would be best to just explore around here since we have to wait for Mr. Stone to get here before we can train," Ash said as he slid out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He left the door open as he did his business and cleaned up before getting dressed in dark knee length shorts that were comfortable but clung to his legs, his hiking boots and socks, and a grey shirt before putting on his usual hat.

"Who's hungry?" Ash asked as he grabbed his bag and Xtransceiver before picking up his incubator. Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder while Metang floated over to Ash and waited for him to leave the room. Ash led the way to the cafeteria and ordered food for the three of them and of course he remembered to get ketchup for Pikachu, but he got a small bit of it since he didn't want the yellow mouse to get addicted to have it every meal.

Quickly eating his food he ushered his pokémon outside and into the forest around the Center. After wandering for a bit he found a clearing with a large lake that had a few large rock formations around the edges with pieces that extended out over the water a small bit. On the other side of the lake was covered in trees where Ash was heading since he wanted some shade while Pikachu trained and Metang relaxed so it could heal faster.

"Okay Pikachu," Ash said as he sat his bag and the incubator down by the roots of a tree, "let's find two rocks for you to tie around your tail. You need it to be stronger so you can learn Iron Tail."

He chuckled as he heard Pikachu groan from his shoulder before he asked Metang if he could stay with the bag and egg since they would be just a few minutes. After Metang was settled the teen ventured out to the lake and started looking around the formations of rock in search of the perfect rocks. They needed to be heavy but flat since Ash didn't want a sharp pointy rock on Pikachus' tail; that would just make the electric mouse not want to train at all.

After a few minutes of searching Ash finally found both rocks and dried it off with a towel from his bag before grabbing the rope from it as well. Ash told Pikachu to lay his tail flat on the ground over one of the rocks while he placed the other on the top side of the tail. Carefully he tied the rocks tightly, but not so tight that it hurt Pikachu when he picked his tail up.

"How does that feel?" Ash asked once he pulled his hands away and watched as Pikachu picked his tail up. He noticed that his tail drooped lower than it usually did when he had it up. Pikachu let out a small chirping sound and slowly moved his tail around before peering up at Ash with large eyes pleading him to take the rocks off. "If you want the rocks off then you need to work on making your tail stronger," Ash said as he raised his eyebrow and hid a smile as Pikachu sighed and nodded, "Alright. Start with getting use to the weight before running around. I want at least five laps around the lake."

Pikachu let out a growl before giving Ash a nod and got started on getting use to having the rocks on his tail. He swore that if he didn't get ketchup after this he would electrocute his trainer in retaliation.

Ash moved away from Pikachu and let him do his thing as he sat down beside Metang. "How are you doing today?" Ash asked as he turned to look at the shiny.

_Better. Still sore._

Ash nodded as he leaned against the tree and grabbed his egg to sit on his lap outside of the incubator. Running his hands over the warm egg he watched as Pikachu began his laps.

_Close. Hatch._

Ash looked over at Metang, who was staring at the egg, and asked, "What?"

_Egg. Close to hatch. _Metang looked up at Ash before peering down once again at the egg. _Healthy. Happy. Close._

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked down at the egg. "I didn't realized that it was so close to hatching. I mean Professor Oaks' Dragonite found it abandoned and gave it to me, but I thought it would have a while to hatch since it had no parent looking after it," Ash said softly and ran his hand over the top of the egg, "Can you tell when?"

Metang shook its head as its eyes looked the egg up and down several times. _No, but close._

The teen sighed and nodded before pulling out the sling he had grabbed for when it was close to time. He put it on and slipped the egg inside before deflating the incubator and placing it in his bag for when he ever had another egg. "Thank you for letting me know," Ash said a few moment later and was given a nod instead of words before red eyes closed in sleep. Ash understood though after all Metang was still healing.

Looking up Ash saw Pikachu sitting beside the water with his tail swaying side to side as he spoke to something. Getting up he walked over to his electric mouse and peered into the water. Floating there was a yellow scaled something and since it ducked quickly Ash wasn't able to make heads or tails of what it was. "Pikachu," Ash said softly, "Making friends?"

Pikachu let out a loud sound as he ruffled his sweat covered fur. Ash chuckled and gave him a smile before taking the rocks off. They would continue training after a break. Perhaps asking for five laps was a bit much at the moment with how large the lake was. Looking back at the water he saw the yellow scaled pokémon was closer to the top of the water. Getting a better look at it Ash determined what it was.

A shiny Magikarp.

Another freaking shiny pokémon.

"Hello," Ash said as he peered into the water and gave the fish a small wave. The Magikarp gave him a long look before it ventured closer to the human and let out a small bubble like sound in greeting. "Hungry?" Ash asked softly not wanting to startle it away after all it wasn't everyday that he got to see a shiny that wasn't Metang. Even then Metang was new to the team that Ash was still amazed by it.

Ash saw the Magikarp nod and with a smile he got up and grabbed the food out of his bag before walking back to the lake. Dropping in a few pellets, that were quickly gobbled up, he looked over the pokémon. Ash had noted that the Magikarp was actually smarter than most of its species as he fed it pellets.

It was so skinny and its scales were dulled down. Its whiskers, which was suppose to be long, were half the size and if Ash were correct it looked like they were cut and not bitten off from another pokémon attacking it. Giving it a few more pellets he began to wonder what happened to it.

He was brought out of his musings by splashing and looking over at the Magikarp he saw that it was trying to get his attention. It darted away and came back and it did this a few times before Ash got the idea to follow it. Getting up Ash made sure to keep an eye on the Magikarp as it swam as close to the shore as it could get as it led Ash to one of the rock formations close to where Ash had given it pellets.

Ash stopped as he saw Magikarp swimming in circles around a formation of rocks further away from the shore. Looking between the shore and the formation Ash knew he had to swim out to it. "Pikachu stay here with the egg," Ash said as he placed the egg on the ground still in its sling before stripping off his shoes, socks, shorts, hat, and shirt leaving him in his boxers, "I'll be right back."

Taking a deep breath Ash waded into the cooler water and hope silently that the Magikarp wasn't leading him into a trap as he swam to the rocks. He felt scales against his leg when he came to a stop and when he looked down he saw that Magikarp was swimming by him and led him around the rock formation to what looked like a natural made tidal pool in the middle of the rock.

Peering around it he saw that it was deep, but there was no entrance into it. The only way to get into it was from the top. "I-I don't understand Magikarp," Ash said as he looked around the rocks. He heard a loud splash and looked over to see that Magikarp splashed water into the pool. Getting the massage Ash pulled himself up on the rocks and got a closer look into the tidal pool.

Sitting close to the bottom Ash saw a flicker of purple scales and bright eyes before they disappeared again. Holding his breath he dipped his head into the water and reached down until he felt warm scales against his hand. There was a pokémon trapped in the pool. That was what Magikarp was trying to tell him.

Pulling up to get another breath he leaned further into the water and carefully grabbed the pokémon and when his head was out of the water he reached in with his other hand to make sure he had a good grip on it. The closer the fish like creature got to the more features Ash could see. It was slightly oblong in shape and was covered in dull purple scales with its fins covered in grey scales.

"Shiny Feebas," Ash said in shock as he looked over the malnourished pokémon as it weakly wiggled in his hands. He was getting nervous and curious as to why he was finding all of the shiny pokémon. Ash could feel how skinny the pokémon was in his hands as he pulled it out of the tidal pool and placed it in the water close to Magikarp.

He kept his hold on it as Magikarp nuzzled the other shiny hoping to get a reaction out of it, but Feebas was just too tired to do anything. "Magikarp," Ash said urgently breaking up the reunion, "Feebas really needs some help before it dies. You both do, but to get any help I have to capture both of you. Can I do that?"

He waited a few moments before he saw a hesitant nod from the yellow fish. Ash nodded and quickly entered the water again before swimming back to shore. "Pikachu! Get two pokéballs," Ash yelled as he swam and saw Pikachu leave the egg to run quickly to the bag to fetch the two balls. Leaving Feebas in the water Ash pulled himself out of the water and quickly put his clothes on not caring that they were getting wet before grabbing the balls from Pikachu.

He saw Metang floating behind Pikachu with his bag and thanked the steel type before tapping both Magikarp and Feebas. He waited only a moment before they both dinged in successful capture and placed them on his belt before grabbing his egg and strapped it on his chest.

"Metang, Pikachu," Ash said as he stood up, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Henlo and welcome my little Nuggies, to the rewrite (again) of His Legacy. As you can see I've switched the title (again) and hopefully I'll be more satisfied with this rewrite than I was with the last one. I have kept some things the same while others have changed completely and I do dearly hope that you enjoy the story as much as I hope to enjoy writing it.

Rating: M

Pairings: Ash KetchumxCaellum Grey

Chapter Warnings: Heart Wrenching. (Honestly I shed a few tears writing a portion of this)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eevee-lution(s)!

_This is what Pokéspeak looks like._

Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Ash sat in the Center's waiting room for hours as he waited on any news of Magikarp and Feebas. When he brought them in, Nurse Joy was shocked at their state and quickly took them back without a word to him though she did give him a dirty look. He had moved over to the waiting room with Pikachu and Metang and just sat there hoping for news any moment.

Ash time went by and the sun began to set leaving the few lasting rays filtering through the window to travel across the floor leaving shadows to move their way across the floor. It didn't take long for the automatic lights to flicker on once the sun had set. The artificial lights were harsh on his eyes, but he didn't dare close them.

"Mr. Ketchum."

The female voice cut through the silence jolting him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Nurse Joy standing beside him and briefly he wondered how he never heard her footsteps coming to him across the linoleum flooring. He stood up quickly and turned to her. "Are they going to be okay?" Ash asked softly and he saw her expression soften.

Nurse Joy gave him a small smile and nodded before saying, "They are going to be just fine. I would like to ask how two pokémon in your care got that bad?"

Ash shook his head as he explained, "I just captured them. Honestly! I was relaxing by a pond near here when Pikachu stayed by the shoreline instead of doing his laps. When I went over to see what was wrong Magikarp was there. I gave it some food and then Magikarp led me to this rock formation thing and Feebas was trapped in a large tidal pool."

The Nurse stood there and listened to his explanation before nodding. The teens face was expressive and she could tell he wasn't lying. "Well, since you did capture them I am obligated to tell you how they are doing medically. They are both very malnourished and are bruised deeply though not bad enough to need a full restore. Your Magikarp seems to be in a better shape than Feebas and his cut off whiskers will grow back with enough nutrients. Feebas on the other hand. On top of the physical injures and being malnourished she has two broken vertebrae that are beginning to heal wrong. If its not corrected soon she won't be able to survive on her own, will need assistance swimming, and might even need to be put down," she explained softly.

Ash looked at the Nurse with wide eyes. Put down? Holding back tears he licked his lips and asked, "What needs done?"

Nurse Joy gave him a soft smile before explaining that Feebas would need to be taken into surgery, but unfortunately she couldn't perform it here as she didn't have the right equipment to do surgery on a water pokémon. Feebas would need to be taken to a specialty PokéHospital and Rehabilitation Center and the closest one is in Vermilion. The doctors there would explain more to him about the type of surgery she needed and how long healing and rehabilitation would be.

"I won't lie and say that this will be cheap," she added, "it will be expensive, but places like the PokéHospital tend to have payment plans and discounts. They won't just turn you away."

Ash nodded slowly before he asked if he could visit them. Nurse Joy turned from him and began to lead him behind her counter to the back in the Center. As they walked he saw other pokémon in closed off rooms under some medical equipment or another. Slowly the rooms turned into one large one that had an open aquarium type pool in it and swimming around near the surface was Magikarp. Looking around he didn't see Feebas until Nurse Joy pointed her out in a smaller tank to keep her from moving so much. The little purple fish was sleeping.

He thanked the Nurse before she left to give him some time with the water types. Walking over to the edge of the pool he knelt to get as close as he could. "Hey Magikarp," Ash said softly as he gave the golden fish a small smile, "good news! You're going to be just fine and your whiskers will grow back!"

He watched as Magikarp swam in a small fast circle before looking up at him. The fish turned to look at where Feebas was before turning back to him and let out a small bubble of air. "Fe-Feebas," Ash said, stuttering a small bit as he looked over at her then back to Magikarp, "She's hurt real bad, Magikarp. If she doesn't get serious help she'll have to be put down."

The shiny fish let out a series of bubbles as if he were angry or desperate for help. "It's going to be okay though," Ash said as he reached down and ran his hand over the golden scales, "We'll get her the help she needs, but Magikarp, her recovery is going to be long and she's gonna need us to help her more than ever, okay?"

Ash watched as Magikarp gave him a nod before swimming over to where he could look at Feebas. He waited a few moments before getting up and walking over to the smaller tank. He didn't reach his hand in for anything he just looked her over and spoke softly to her. "You'll be okay, beautiful," he said softly as he placed his hand on the glass of the tank, "You're going to get some help and then you'll be able to swim as much as you want to. You'll be able to hunt and swim and dive as far as you want. You'll be okay."

He stayed with her for a few moments just watching her slow and steady breathing before moving away to go back to his room. He released Metang before sitting on the edge of the bed and pondered what he was going to do. He was a new trainer. Literally not even a full week into his journey and this happens. He knew he wouldn't change anything even if he could go back in time, but this was a lot on a new trainer. One who doesn't even have the funds to afford the surgery one of his pokémon needed.

Laying back onto the bed Ash took in a deep shuddering breath before the tears, he had so carefully not let loose, fall. He felt like an absolute mess. He felt Pikachu curl up close to him and Metang lay one of his hands on him as if to comfort him. He stayed like that not moving an inch until he had no more tears to let loose.

Ash moved to sit up on the bed with his back to the headboard and grabbed his Xtransceiver. A crazy idea popped up into his head and he didn't care how late it was as he started to call his Uncle Lance. He knew the man was busy and all, but the man had always made time to talk to him.

His Xtransceiver rung, and rung, and rung, and just as Ash was about to give up and end the call his Uncle picked up. "Ash?" Lance asked through the phone. His Uncle was sitting up in his bed, shirtless, and with a sleepy look on his face. In the corner of the screen Ash could see a pile of scales of his pokémon curled up and asleep.

"Hi Uncle Lance," Ash said softly and gave the man a small smile in greeting.

Lance looked over his nephew and saw the red rimmed eyes, pale skin, and tear lined cheeks. Sitting up now more awake he asked, "What's wrong?"

Ash opened his mouth a few times as if to speak but nothing came out. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before choking out, "I need your help," he confessed before blurting out everything else, "I captured a pokémon today and she's in real bad shape. Nurse Joy said that if she doesn't get help she'll have to be put down, and I can't afford it! Please Uncle Lance. I'll pay you back I promise, just please, help her!"

He didn't think he had other tears to cry after all he had already shed, but he was proven wrong as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He swallowed around a lump that formed in his throat as his emotions got the better of him. He heard his Uncle making soft shushing noises and saying soft words as the older man watched his nephew cry.

It took a few minutes until Ash got the crying under control and the only thing they heard was his hitching breaths as he got his breathing under control as well. "What do you need?" Lance asked once the teen was able to converse with him.

Ash shook his head, "I-I don't know," he said as he sniffled, "Nurse Joy said she's going to need to be transferred to the PokéHospital in Vermilion and they would go over everything I would need to know including financial. She said she needed the surgery real soon and that it wasn't cheap."

Lance nodded and sat back against his own headboard. "How about this," Lance said after a bit of silence, "I will come over early in the morning and get you. I'll take you to Vermilion and pay for her surgery. Afterwards I'll take you wherever you need to go. You don't need to pay me back. You're family. You just take care of her and let her live the life she wants. You got that?"

Ash gave him a small smile and nodded, "Promise."

Lance returned the smile and gave Ash a nod, "Right. I'll be there about eight so get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Ash said as he laid down on his own bed, "Night Uncle Lance."

Lance gave him a bit of a bigger smile before saying goodnight though he didn't hang up until he saw his nephew was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ash was in a rush. He had gotten up later than he wanted and had to scurry to get all his things packed along with telling Nurse Joy that he was taking Magikarp and Feebas today. He had just finished his breakfast when his Uncle Lance walked through the cafeteria doors with Nurse Joy beside him.

Getting up Ash shouldered his bag and grabbed Pikachu before hurrying over to his Uncle. After exchanging a few words Ash left to go gather Magikarp and Feebas while his Uncle went to the front of the Center. It was no surprise that Lance had a gathering when he got back to the front seeing as he didn't bother getting into disguise today.

Recalling Magikarp and Feebas took no time at all and soon enough Ash was back in the front with his Uncle while Pikachu moved to his shoulder. It took a few moments but soon enough the crowd that had gathered inside and in front of the Center dispersed as Lance released his two Dragonites, Agni and Shula.

"Get on. Nurse Joy said she'll call ahead and let them know we're on our way," Lance said as he gestured to Shula, the smaller of the two dragons and the more friendlier. Ash nodded and clambered onto the massive back of Shula and made sure he was secured and that Pikachu was tucked into his bag before Shula jumped into the air.

The journey in the air was a quiet and fast one if one ignored the roaring winds. Words weren't exchanged, but that was fine with Ash, his head was in a whirlwind at the moment about Feebas. It seemed as though only a few moments had passed when Shula started her descent to the ground. After getting off her back it took Ash a few seconds before the feelings came back to his legs and the dragon was recalled.

He looked around as he followed Lance through the cobbled streets, since he hadn't been here before, and took in the sea side town that was Vermilion. The buildings were sparse, but it seemed like a lot was going on in the town. He saw sailors wandering to and from the docks and he saw large ships at the port as well as a few speedboats. He saw a few pokémon in the water and above it as Wingull flew and dipped down to the water.

"Uncle Lance," Ash said softly, causing the man to come to a stop, "Thanks for this. For helping me I mean." Lance gave the small teen a smile before pulling him into a tight hug.

"No need for thanks Kiddo," he said as he felt the smaller arms wrap around his waist, "Love ya kid."

Ash let out a small laugh as he pulled away and looked up at him, "Love you too Uncle Lance."

They both started walking towards the docks where a large, but one story, building sat with a large red cross on it. As they got closer to the building Ash could make out the words PokéHospital and Rehabilitation Center under the red cross. The door automatically opened for them and a male voice greeted.

"Welcome to the PHRC," a small male said behind the receptionist desk. He had bright blue hair and green eyes. He wore dark blue scrubs and had a few tattoos on his arms as well as a couple of piercings in his ears. He also had a name tag on that said his name was Carson, "How can I help you?"

"Nurse Joy from Viridian should have called for us," Lance said as he approached the desk, "We have a Feebas that needs some help."

The green eyes lit up as he spoke, "Oh yes! She just called for a Mr. Ash Ketchum and she has already faxed over everything she had on the patient, Feebas. Since this is your first time here I'll need a few forms signed."

Ash watched as the man reached over and grabbed a clipboard that had paper on it as well as a pen before it was handed to him. He assumed that the man knew he was Ash since Lance was well known and that his name obviously couldn't be Ash. "When you're done filling these out just bring them right back up here and I'll take you to the back where Dr. Henway will see you," Carson said with a smile and gestured over to where Ash could sit to fill out the papers.

The papers were the usual kind one would fill out going to a doctor for the first time, but it was more centered about the pokémon being seen since it only asked him for his name, address, sex, Trainer ID, and the number to contact him on. Honestly filling out the paper didn't take too long and soon enough they were being led to the back.

Carson led them down a long hallway that opened up to a large room. In the very center of the room was a large pool that already had a Gyarados in it as well as a few people helping it with something. Around the bigger pool had a bunch of smaller pools where Ash assumed is where the smaller pokémon were getting their rehabilitation. In the back there was a long staircase that led up to another floor where the offices would be located.

Along the edges of the room were several rooms that had large windows and Ash could see a few people in them with others that had white lab coats on. They were soon led to such a room and were told that Dr. Henway would be with them soon and that they were welcome to the water and snacks in the room.

Ash letting out a nervous sigh took a seat at the table while Lance looked around. Along the walls were pictures of water type pokémon and Ash could only guess that they were previous patients. Soon enough the door was being opened and a older doctor walked into the room. He had greying brown hair and kind hazel eyes and on his coat was a name tag with Henway on it.

"Morning," Henway said to Ash as he took the single seat opposite of the side Ash sat on, "Morning to you as well Champion Lance."

Ash sent the doctor a nod in greeting as he felt a lump in his throat grow as his nerves got the better of him. "Morning," Lance said and took the seat by Ash.

Henway set a folder on the table in front of himself before opening it and grabbing a pen from behind his ear. "Now," the older doctor began as he looked at Ash, "Tell me young man, how did you come by this Feebas?"

Ash swallowed around the lump in his throat as he spoke, "Caught her yesterday after another pokémon led me to her. She was trapped in a deep tidal pool and couldn't jump over the edge to get into the bigger lake."

Henway nodded and took a note on the paper before asking, "Now is she going to stay in your care after we help her or are you releasing her back out into the wild?"

"If she wants to stay with me then she will and I will take care of her," Ash said softly, "If she wants to go then I'll grant her wish and release her. I can't force her to stay."

The doctor looked at him with an indescribable look in his eye before replying, "And you are doing all of this to help a pokémon even though there's a possibility of her leaving you when this is all done?"

Ash licked his lips and nodded as he stared the doctor straight in his eyes, "Yes," he said confidently.

"Alright," Henway said as he reassuringly got his answer from the teen before him, "Now the surgery she needs is a tricky one, but one I have done before and will take about two hours to do. What I will be doing is going in and re-break the bones that have fused together before shaving down the excess bone. After the extra bone has been shaved down I will be placing a faux metal rod connecting the two vertebrae as well as a fake disk that should have been there in the first place. After the fake disk is in I will give her a shot of Ditto Cells straight to the areas affected to heal them then will be given a Full Restore to be sure there won't be any infection. The healing process after is a short one thanks to the Ditto Cells. The rehabilitation will also be short since none of her major organs were hurt during whatever happened to her. I would estimate three weeks before she can be released back into your care."

Ash sat there a bit overwhelmed over the influx of information that was given to him. He honestly thought that she would be there for longer than just three weeks. He honestly was amazed at how advanced medicine was.

"Any questions?" Henway asked as he looked between them.

"How much will this cost?" Lance asked as he looked over at his nephew in concern at how little the boy was reacting before looking at the doctor.

"With a procedure like this it's around six thousand pokédollars after discounts are applied," the older man replied, "you can either pay in small agreed upon payments or pay in full."

"I'll pay in full," Lance said as he gave the doctor a nod.

"Will having the metal rod in her affect her after evolution?" Ash piped up in a small voice.

Henway looked over at Ash and gave him a small reassuring smile, "No. In fact evolution can help her more than hinder her. In evolution the faux metal rod will disappear completely since evolving will cause more bones to grow in place of it giving her full movement in her tail."

Ash gave him a smile back before nodding. "Okay. Let's do this," he said with hope filling him, "Is it okay for Magikarp to see her before you take her back? He's been anxious to see her."

"Of course!" the doctor said as he nodded, "I'll lead you to the pool the surgery will be performed in and you can release them both in it." Ash followed suit as the doctor got up and led the way out of room. Once outside they were lead to one of the small pools in the back that had two people in scrubs by it. The doctor explained that these two were going to assist him in the surgery before telling Ash he can release the two in the pool.

Nodding Ash grabbed a ball in each hand and clicked the button when they were aimed at the water. Two beams of red revealing gold and purple as Magikarp and Feebas were released. Ash ignored the shock gasps of the assistants as he kneeled by the edge of the pool. He helped stabilize Feebas as Magikarp nuzzled the hurt female.

"Hey Magikarp, Feebas," Ash said, getting both of their attention, "Ready to get some help?" Ash gestured to the older man standing beside him and explained what was going on and what was going to happen. Magikarp let out a few bubbles of air through the water before doing a flip in the water. He was happy that the human was doing as promised and getting help for his mate. He nuzzled Feebas once more and he vowed to be back soon to see her before he was being called back.

"I'll see you soon okay, beautiful," Ash whispered softly to the Feebas gaining her attention fully despite hurting a lot, "You'll be back to your gorgeous self soon." Feebas gave him a small nod before closing her eyes and fell asleep.

Ash was then ushered to a waiting room with Lance to wait until Feebas was out of surgery. As he sat in a chair he couldn't help but think about all the things that could go wrong and he prayed to Arceus that nothing happened would go wrong.


End file.
